Skylanders: Sensei Swap
Skylanders: Sensei Swap is an action-adventure video game, and the seventh Skylanders game (when Skylanders is still going) and released on June 2020. Playable Characters Swappable Senseis * Air Strike (Air/Flight) * Am Bush (Life/Trail) * Au Rora (Light/Speed) * Bar Bella (Earth/Dig) * Boom Bloom (Life/Bounce) * Buck Shot (Magic/Teleport) * Chain Reaction (Tech/Ride) * Chop Scotch (Undead/Spin) * Em Ber (Fire/Spin) * Flare Wolf (Fire/Ride) * King Pen (Water/Trail) * Mystic Cat (Magic/Trail) * Pit Boss (Undead/Teleport) * Ro Bow (Tech/Bounce) * Star Cast (Dark/Speed) * Tide Pool (Water/Bounce) * Tri Tip (Earth/Trail) * Wild Storm (Air/Stomp) * Crash Bandicoot (Life/Spin) * Dr. Neo Cortex (Tech/Rocket) Swappable Villain Senseis * Bad Juju (Air/Spin) * Blaster Tron (Light/Rocket) * Chompy Mage (Life/Bounce) * Dr. Krankcase (Tech/Climb) * Golden Queen (Earth/Dig) * Grave Clobber (Water/Dig) * Hood Sickle (Dark/Teleport) * Pain-Yatta (Magic/Speed) * Taekwon Crow (Fire/Trail) * Wolf Gang (Undead/Trail) New Senseis * Wavelength (Water/Bowslinger) * Bask Wash (Water/Smasher) * Krakatoa (Fire/Brawler) * Burn Spirit (Fire/Sorcerer) * Sam Moo Rye (Earth/Knight) * Crystalize (Earth/Bowslinger) * Coco Nutty (Life/Bazooker) * Bamboozle (Life/Swashbuckler) * Gale Current (Air/Sorcerer) * Lightning Strike (Air/Sentinel) * Film Reeler (Tech/Ninja) * T-Wrecks (Tech/Brawler) * Djinni (Magic/Swashbuckler) * Wild Mammal (Magic/Ninja) * Disgraceful Puck (Undead/Knight) * Bysk Whirl (Undead/Sentinel) * Insecurity (Light/Quickshot) * Bright Light (Light/Bazooker) * Mythology (Dark/Smasher) * Night Crawler (Dark/Quickshot) New Villain Senseis * The Gulper (Water/Sentinel) * Brawl & Chain (Water/Swashbuckler) * Chill Bill (Water/Bazooker) * Captain Frightbeard (Water/Knight) * Chef Pepper Jack (Fire/Swashbuckler) * Grinnade (Fire/Ninja) * Scrap Shooter (Fire/Quickshot) * Chomp Chest (Earth/Quickshot) * Mab Lobs (Earth/Knight) * Broccoli Guy (Life/Sorcerer) * Cuckoo Clocker (Life/Sentinel) * Shield Shredder (Life/Ninja) * Sheep Creep (Life/Quickshot) * Dreamcatcher (Air/Ninja) * Krankenstein (Air/Smasher) * Lord Stratosfear (Air/Sorcerer) * Cluck (Air/Quickshot) * Threatpack (Tech/Quickshot) * Bomb Shell (Tech/Bazooker) * Brawlrus (Tech/Bazooker) * Trolling Thunder (Tech/Bazooker) * Bruiser Cruiser (Tech/Brawler) * Rage Mage (Magic/Bowslinger) * Masker Mind (Magic/Sorcerer) * Mesmeralda (Magic/Swashbuckler) * Sheep Mage (Magic/Sorcerer) * Eye Scream (Undead/Bazooker) * Eye Five (Undead/Brawler) * Count Moneybone (Undead/Sentinel) * Luminous (Light/Knight) * Cross Crow (Light/Bowslinger) * Lob Goblin (Light/Bowslinger) * Spellslamzer (Light/Ninja) * Nightshade (Dark/Brawler) * Fisticuffs (Dark/Smasher) * Glumshanks (Kaos/Quickshot) * Bubba Greebs (Kaos/Brawler) * Bazooker Doomlander (Air/Bazooker) * Swashbuckler Doomlander (Dark/Swashbuckler) * Bowslinger Doomlander (Earth/Bowslinger) * Smasher Doomlander (Fire/Smasher) * Quickshot Doomlander (Life/Quickshot) * Sorcerer Doomlander (Light/Sorcerer) * Brawler Doomlander (Magic/Brawler) * Sentinel Doomlander (Tech/Sentinel) * Ninja Doomlander (Undead/Ninja) * Knight Doomlander (Water/Knight) * Ninja Greeble (Air/Ninja) * Cloud Mage (Air/Smasher) * Rain Rage (Air/Ninja) * Twisterm (Air/Sorcerer) * Drow Lance Master (Dark/Knight) * Rotting Robbie (Dark/Brawler) * Gremlin Puncher (Earth/Brawler) * Mr. Troll (Earth/Quickshot) * Smoke Skunk (Fire/Bazooker) * Fire Gear Golem (Fire/Swashbuckler) * Master Chef (Fire/Quickshot) * Queen Darkstar (Kaos/Brawler) * Vine Climb (Life/Bowslinger) * Baboon Bomber (Life/Smasher) * Mega Chompy (Life/Swashbuckler) * The Huntsman (Life/Bowslinger) * Baron von Smashbeak (Light/Brawler) * Big Bertha Bubblehorn (Light/Ninja) * Bobbin Rood (Light/Bazooker) * Bone Archer (Magic/Bowslinger) * Candy Witch (Magic/Ninja) * Hocus Pocus (Magic/Quickshot) * Bomb Pirate (Tech/Bazooker) * Robot Rumble (Tech/Smasher) * Troll Brawler (Tech/Brawler) * Undead Spell Punk (Undead/Swashbuckler) * Grim Sleeper (Undead/Sentinel) * Blizzard Bowler (Water/Smasher) * Blow Hard (Water/Sentinel) * Bubble Bomb (Water/Sorcerer) Reimagined Skylander Senseis * Opposite Reaction Jet-Vac (Air/Bazooker) * Hind Legs Scratch (Air/Brawler) * Monkey Business Fling Kong (Air/Ninja) * Black Hole Bazooka Blackout (Dark/Bazooker) * Boxer Shorts Terrafin (Earth/Brawler) * Armie Hammer Fist Bump (Earth/Brawler) * Duo Color Flames Flameslinger (Fire/Bowslinger) * Fiery Spirit Ignitor (Fire/Knight) * Triple Threat Rage Fryno (Fire/Brawler) * Blazin' Glory Smolderdash (Fire/Sentinel) * Hefty Blast Trailblazer (Fire/Bazooker) * Ninja Stars Stealth Elf (Life/Ninja) * Punishment Zook (Life/Bazooker) * Tree Crusher Stump Smash (Life/Smasher) * Bow-n-Arrow Shroomboom (Life/Bowslinger) * Queen Bee Bumble Blast (Life/Bazooker) * Predator and Prey Zoo Lou (Life/Sorcerer) * Gardener Food Fight (Life/Bazooker) * Fighting Glory Spotlight (Light/Brawler) * Tiki Time Double Trouble (Magic/Sorcerer) * Doll Duo Voodood (Magic/Smasher) * Star Throwing Star Strike (Magic/Ninja) * Golden Scarab Dune Bug (Magic/Sorcerer) * Golden Western Trigger Happy (Tech/Quickshot) * Inventory Tank Sprocket (Tech/Smasher) * Toy Box Wind-Up (Tech/Brawler) * Missile Blade Roarin' Chopper (Tech/Quickshot) * Sir Chop Chop (Undead/Knight) * Armor Spear Fright Rider (Undead/Sentinel) * Haunted Dark Ride Grim Creeper (Undead/Sentinel) * Slasher Roller Brawl (Undead/Brawler) * Triplets Bat Spin (Undead/Sorcerer) * Brass Knuckles Slam Bam (Water/Brawler) * Mediterranean Wham-Shell (Water/Smasher) * Revenge Chill (Water/Sentinel) * Got Shocked Punk Shock (Water/Bowslinger) * Better Price Rip Tide (Water/Knight) * Sea Going Flip Wreck (Water/Knight) * Extra Stinging Bladed Swarm (Air/Swashbuckler) * Extra Strength Crusher (Earth/Smasher) * Ancient Rules Ninjini (Magic/Swashbuckler) * Karat Gold Bouncer (Tech/Quickshot) * Eyeless Living Eye-Brawl (Undead/Brawler) * Air Cutter Free Ranger (Air/Swashbuckler) * Jade Doom Stone (Earth/Smasher) * Crushin' Time Rubble Rouser (Earth/Smasher) * Fireworks Fire Kraken (Fire/Sentinel) * Call of the Wild Grilla Drilla (Life/Brawler) * Kung Fu Stink Bomb (Life/Ninja) * Hypnosis Hoot Loop (Magic/Sorcerer) * Footloose Trap Shadow (Magic/Brawler) * Tech-Know-Logical Magna Charge (Tech/Bazooker) * Sneaky Spider Spy Rise (Tech/Quickshot) * Championship Knockout Night Shift (Undead/Brawler) * Buccaneer Wash Buckler (Water/Swashbuckler) * Cumulonimbus Thunderbolt (Air/Knight) * Centaur Sword Knight Mare (Dark/Knight) * Collision Course Wallop (Earth/Smasher Swashbuckler) * Extra-Gruesome Kaboom (Fire/Bazooker) * Timberin' Bushwhack (Life/Smasher) * Luck of the Draw Tuff Luck (Life/Swashbuckler) * Sword Slicer Knight Light (Light/Knight) * Evil Love Learned Enigma (Magic/Sorcerer) * Hang Time Jawbreaker (Tech/Brawler) * Haunted Sword Krypt King (Undead/Knight) * Sure Shot Snap Shot (Water/Bowslinger) * Stealth Steam Lob-Star (Water/Ninja) * Feather Storm Stormblade (Air/Brawler) * Dark Slashing Nightfall (Dark/Swashbuckler) * Clubbing Smash Hit (Earth/Smasher) * Speed Demon Spitfire (Fire/Brawler) * Acorn Maker Thrillipede (Life/Ninja) * Sun God Astroblast (Light/Quickshot) * Painted Adventure Splat (Magic/Sentinel) * Electric God High Volt (Tech/Knight) * After Life Musician Fiesta (Undead/Bazooker) * Aquatic Dive-Clops (Water/Bazooker) Guest Star Senseis * Greninja (Water/Ninja) * Dewott (Water/Knight) * Blastoise (Water/Quickshot) * Squirtle (Water/Quickshot) * Inkling (Water/Bazooker) * Octopako (Water/Quickshot) * Lana from Pokemon (Water/Smasher) * Ice Climbers (Water/Smasher) * Piplup (Water/Pokelander) * Mudkip (Water/Pokelander) * Oshawott (Water/Pokelander) * Keldeo (Water/Pokelander) * Magikarp (Water/Pokelander) * Psyduck (Water/Pokelander) * Suicune (Water/Pokelander) * Buizel (Water/Pokelander) * Vanilluxe (Water/Pokelander) * Empoleon (Water/Pokelander) * Primarina (Water/Pokelander) * Tapu Fini (Water/Pokelander) * Crabrawler (Water/Brawler) * Slowpoke (Water/Pokelander) * Vaporeon (Water/Pokelander) * Glaceon (Water/Pokelander) * Golduck (Water/Pokelander) * Poliwag (Water/Pokelander) * Poliwhirl (Water/Pokelander) * Croconaw (Water/Pokelander) * Wailmer (Water/Pokelander) * Wailord (Water/Pokelander) * Poliwrath (Water/Brawler) * Dewgong (Water/Pokelander) * Lapras (Water/Pokelander) * Sharpedo (Water/Pokelander) * Palkia (Water/Pokelander) * Wartortle (Water/Quickshot) * Seel (Water/Pokelander) * Shellder (Water/Pokelander) * Krabby (Water/Pokelander) * Kingler (Water/Pokelander) * Horsea (Water/Pokelander) * Seadra (Water/Pokelander) * Goldeen (Water/Pokelander) * Seaking (Water/Pokelander) * Staryu (Water/Pokelander) * Totodile (Water/Pokelander) * Politoed (Water/Pokelander) * Remoraid (Water/Pokelander) * Octillery (Water/Pokelander) * Corphish (Water/Pokelander) * Feebas (Water/Pokelander) * Milotic (Water/Pokelander) * Rainy Form Castform (Water/Pokelander) * Clamperl (Water/Pokelander) * Huntail (Water/Pokelander) * Gorebyss (Water/Pokelander) * Luvdisc (Water/Pokelander) * Kyogre (Water/Pokelander) * Primal Kyogre (Water/Pokelander) * Prinplup (Water/Pokelander) * Floatzel (Water/Pokelander) * Shellos (Water/Pokelander) * Finneon (Water/Pokelander) * Lumineon (Water/Pokelander) * Phione (Water/Pokelander) * Manaphy (Water/Pokelander) * Samurott (Water/Pokelander) * Panpour (Water/Pokelander) * Simipour (Water/Pokelander) * Tympole (Water/Pokelander) * Basculin (Water/Pokelander) * Alomomola (Water/Pokelander) * Froakie (Water/Pokelander) * Frogadier (Water/Pokelander) * Clauncher (Water/Pokelander) * Clawitzer (Water/Pokelander) * Popplio (Water/Pokelander) * Brionne (Water/Pokelander) * Solo Form Wishiwashi (Water/Pokelander) * School Form Wishiwashi (Water/Pokelander) * Pyukumuku (Water/Pokelander) * Mario (Fire/Brawler) * Ganondorf (Fire/Smasher) * Charizard (Fire/Bazooker) * Bowser Jr. (Fire/Brawler) * Typhlosion (Fire/Pokelander) * Blaziken (Fire/Brawler) * Arcanine (Fire/Pokelander) * Victini (Fire/Pokelander) * Entei (Fire/Pokelander) * Braixen (Fire/Pokelander) * Infernape (Fire/Brawler) * Incineroar (Fire/Brawler) * Buzzwole (Fire/Brawler) * Turtonator (Fire/Pokelander) * Blacephalon (Fire/Pokelander) * Emboar (Fire/Pokelander) * Flareon (Fire/Pokelander) * Charmeleon (Fire/Pokelander) * Vulpix (Fire/Pokelander) * Ninetales (Fire/Pokelander) * Growlithe (Fire/Pokelander) * Ponyta (Fire/Pokelander) * Rapidash (Fire/Pokelander) * Magmar (Fire/Pokelander) * Cyndaquil (Fire/Pokelander) * Quilava (Fire/Pokelander) * Slugma (Fire/Pokelander) * Magby (Fire/Pokelander) * Torchic (Fire/Pokelander) * Torkoal (Fire/Pokelander) * Sunny Form Castform (Fire/Pokelander) * Chimchar (Fire/Pokelander) * Magmortar (Fire/Pokelander) * Tepig (Fire/Pokelander) * Litten (Fire/Pokelander) * Torracat (Fire/Pokelander) * Ho-Oh (Fire/Pokelander) * Wario (Earth/Bazooker) * Shovel Knight (Earth/Sentinel) * Machamp (Earth/Brawler) * Eevee (Earth/Pokelander) * Mamoswine (Earth/Pokelander) * Hippowdon (Earth/Pokelander) * Rhydon (Earth/Pokelander) * Archeops (Earth/Pokelander) * Gastrodon (Water/Pokelander) * Nosepass (Earth/Pokelander) * Machop (Earth/Brawler) * Nihilego (Earth/Pokelander) * Diancie (Earth/Pokelander) * Aggron (Earth/Pokelander) * Sudowoodo (Earth/Pokelander) * Diggersby (Earth/Pokelander) * Geodude (Earth/Brawler) * Krookodile (Earth/Pokelander) * Midday Form Lycanroc (Earth/Pokelander) * Golurk (Earth/Pokelander) * Regirock (Earth/Pokelander) * Cranidos (Earth/Pokelander) * Rampardos (Earth/Pokelander) * Bonsly (Earth/Pokelander) * Roggenrola (Earth/Pokelander) * Boldore (Earth/Pokelander) * Gigalith (Earth/Pokelander) * Rockruff (Earth/Pokelander) * Midnight Form Lycanroc (Earth/Pokelander) * Dusk Form Lycanroc (Earth/Pokelander) * Graveler (Earth/Pokelander) * Yoshi (Life/Brawler) * Jak & Daxter (Life/Bazooker) * Diddy Kong (Life/Quickshot) * Petey Piranha (Life/Swashbuckler) * Hammer Bro (Life/Smasher) * Bianca (Life/Bowslinger) * Mallow from Pokemon (Life/Bowslinger) * Ivysaur (Life/Pokelander) * Bayleef (Life/Pokelander) * Venusaur (Life/Pokelander) * Sceptile (Life/Pokelander) * Snivy (Life/Pokelander) * Breloom (Life/Pokelander) * Turtwig (Life/Pokelander) * Leavanny (Life/Pokelander) * Treecko (Life/Pokelander) * Roserade (Life/Pokelander) * Lilligant (Life/Pokelander) * Decidueye (Life/Pokelander) * Gourgeist (Life/Pokelander) * Tapu Balu (Life/Pokelander) * Kartana (Life/Pokelander) * Chespin (Life/Pokelander) * Celibi (Life/Pokelander) * Tsareena (Life/Pokelander) * Meganium (Life/Pokelander) * Leafeon (Life/Pokelander) * Tangela (Life/Pokelander) * Chikorita (Life/Pokelander) * Servine (Life/Pokelander) * Seperior (Life/Pokelander) * Snover (Life/Pokelander) * Abomasnow (Life/Pokelander) * Bellossom (Life/Pokelander) * Sunkern (Life/Pokelander) * Sunflora (Life/Pokelander) * Seedot (Life/Pokelander) * Shroomish (Life/Pokelander) * Cacnea (Life/Pokelander) * Grotle (Life/Pokelander) * Cherubi (Life/Pokelander) * Cherrim (Life/Pokelander) * Tangrowth (Life/Pokelander) * Land Forme Shaymin (Life/Pokelander) * Pansage (Life/Pokelander) * Simisage (Life/Pokelander) * Petilil (Life/Pokelander) * Maractus (Life/Pokelander) * Quilladin (Life/Pokelander) * Skiddo (Life/Pokelander) * Gogoat (Life/Pokelander) * Formantis (Life/Pokelander) * Lurantis (Life/Pokelander) * Bounsweet (Life/Pokelander) * Steenee (Life/Pokelander) * Bulbasaur (Life/Pokelander) * Pit (Air/Bowslinger) * Kirby (Air/Sorcerer) * King Dedede (Air/Smasher) * Lakitu (Air/Ninja) * Beautifly (Air/Pokelander) * Jigglypuff (Air/Brawler) * Togekiss (Air/Pokelander) * Altaria (Air/Pokelander) * Aerodactyl (Air/Pokelander) * Latias and Latios (Air/Pokelander) * Pidgeot (Air/Pokelander) * Noibat (Air/Pokelander) * Noivern (Air/Pokelander) * Lugia (Air/Pokelander) * Samus (Tech/Bazooker) * Mega Man (Tech/Bazooker) * King Bob-Omb (Tech/Bazooker) * Mr. Game & Watch (Tech/Smasher) * Bonnie (Tech/Ninja) * Magneton (Tech/Pokelander) * Magearna (Tech/Pokelander) * Klingklang (Tech/Pokelander) * Link (Magic/Knight) * Princess Peach (Magic/Sorcerer) * Princess Daisy (Magic/Smasher) * Sackboy (Magic/Knight) * Kamek (Magic/Sorcerer) * Birdo (Magic/Bazooker) * Lucario (Magic/Sentinel) * Mewtwo (Magic/Brawler) * Mew (Magic/Pokelander) * Riolu (Magic/Brawler) * Tapu Lele (Magic/Pokelander) * Alakazam (Magic/Pokelander) * Gothitelle (Magic/Pokelander) * Sylveon (Magic/Pokelander) * Espeon (Magic/Pokelander) * King Boo (Undead/Quickshot) * Luigi (Undead/Sorcerer) * Dry Bones (Undead/Ninja) * Gengar (Undead/Brawler) * Chandelure (Undead/Quickshot) * Doublade (Undead/Swashbuckler) * Aegislash (Undead/Knight) * Marshadow (Undead/Pokelander) * Hoopa (Undead/Pokelander) * Delta Charizard (Undead/Bazooker) * Arbok (Undead/Pokelander) * Kabutops (Undead/Pokelander) * Tyrantrum (Undead/Pokelander) * Pikachu (Light/Sentinel) * Rayman (Light/Brawler) * Rosalina & Luma (Light/Sorcerer) * Pac-Man (Light/Ninja) * Ness (Light/Smasher) * Electrivire (Light/Pokelander) * Plusle (Light/Pokelander) * Minun (Light/Pokelander) * Raikou (Light/Pokelander) * Stunkfisk (Light/Pokelander) * Tapu Koko (Light/Pokelander) * Zerora (Light/Pokelander) * Ampharos (Light/Pokelander) * Jolteon (Light/Pokelander) * Voltorb (Light/Pokelander) * Electabuzz (Light/Pokelander) * Mareep (Light/Pokelander) * Flaffy (Light/Pokelander) * Xurkitree (Light/Pokelander) * Waluigi (Dark/Swashbuckler) * Meta Knight (Dark/Knight) * Dark Pit (Dark/Bowslinger) * Darkrai (Dark/Pokelander) * Zoroark (Dark/Brawler) * Pangoro (Dark/Brawler) * Hydreigon (Dark/Pokelander) * Tyranitar (Dark/Pokelander) * Weavile (Dark/Pokelander) * Spiritomb (Dark/Pokelander) * Zorua (Dark/Pokelander) * Bisharp (Dark/Pokelander) * Salazzle (Dark/Pokelander) * Liepard (Dark/Pokelander) * Yvetal (Dark/Pokelander) * Umbreon (Dark/Pokelander) * Absol (Dark/Pokelander) * Mightyena (Dark/Pokelander) * Alola Meowth (Dark/Pokelander) * Alola Persian (Dark/Pokelander) * Poochyena (Dark/Pokelander) * Purrloin (Dark/Pokelander) * Alola Rattata (Dark/Pokelander) * Alola Raticate (Dark/Pokelander) * Murkrow (Dark/Pokelander) * Honchkrow (Dark/Pokelander) * Scraggy (Dark/Pokelander) * Scrafty (Dark/Pokelander) * Inkay (Dark/Pokelander) * Malamar (Dark/Pokelander) * Deino (Dark/Pokelander) * Zweilous (Dark/Pokelander) * Guzzlord (Dark/Pokelander) * Hondour (Dark/Pokelander) * Houndoom (Dark/Pokelander) * Sableye (Dark/Pokelander) * Pawniard (Dark/Pokelander) * Vullaby (Dark/Pokelander) * Mandibuzz (Dark/Pokelander) * Charlie Brown (Air/Bazooker) * Peppermint Patty (Life/Brawler) * Ripper Roo (Fire/Sentinel) * Crunch Bandicoot (Earth/Brawler) * Papu Papu (Life/Smasher) * Nina Cortex (Tech/Brawler) * Coco Bandicoot (Tech/Bazooker) * Dog Man (Earth/Brawler) * Captain Underpants (Air/Brawler) * Knuckles (Life/Brawler) * Sticks (Life/Ninja) * Sonic (Air/Brawler) * Dr. Eggman (Tech/Sorcerer) * Tails (Tech/Quickshot) * Amy Rose (Magic/Smasher) * Shadow (Undead/Brawler) * Rouge the Bat (Undead/Brawler) * Bentley (Water/Smasher) * Sheila (Earth/Brawler) * Hunter (Life/Bowslinger) * Sgt. Byrd (Air/Bazooker) * Agent 9 (Tech/Quickshot) * Ripto (Dark/Sorcerer) * Tracer (Light/Quickshot) * Widowmaker (Dark/Bazooker) * Captain Brineybeard (Water/Bazooker) * Cala Maria (Water/Bazooker) * Grim Matchstick (Fire/Unknown) * Rita Rocksteady (Earth/Smasher) * Cagney Carnation (Life/Quickshot) * Sally Stageplay (Air/Sentinel) * Hilda Berg (Air/Bowslinger) * Werner Werman (Tech/Bazooker) * Djimmi the Great (Magic/Sorcerer) * Beppi the Clown (Magic/Ninja) * Cuphead & Mugman (Magic/Quickshot) * Ribby and Croaks (Magic/Brawler) * Rumor Honeybottoms (Magic/Sorcerer) * Baroness Von Bon Bon (Magic/Bazooker) * Goopy Le Grande (Undead/Brawler) * Boris the Wolf (Air/Bazooker) * Alice Angel (Light/Brawler) * Bendy (Dark/Smasher) * Rainbow Dash (Air/Bowslinger) * Pinkie Pie (Tech/Bazooker) * Twilight Sparkle (Magic/Sorcerer) * Elsa (Water/Sorcerer) * Captain Hook (Water/Swashbuckler) * Jafar (Fire/Sorcerer) * Mr. Whiskers (Fire/Brawler) * Scar (Earth/Brawler) * Robin Hood (Life/Bowslinger) * King Louie (Life/Quickshot) * Mother Gothel (Air/Sorcerer) * Merida (Air/Bowslinger) * Oswald (Tech/Sorcerer) * Gaston (Tech/Brawler) * Mickey Mouse (Magic/Sorcerer) * Constantine (Magic/Ninja) * Hades (Undead/Sentinel) * Pluto (Light/Bazooker) * Stitch (Light/Quickshot) * Dr. Ivan Krank (Dark/Smasher) * Dr. Faciler (Dark/Sorcerer) * Joy (Light/Knight) * Disgust (Dark/Sentinel) * Hive (Air/Bazooker) * Beowulf (Dark/Brawler) * Painwheel (Dark/Knight) * Peacock (Tech/Quickshot) * Leduc (Tech/Swashbuckler) * Stanley Whitefin (Tech/Quickshot) * Big Band (Tech/Brawler) * Ileum (Undead/Brawler) * Citron (Life/Bazooker) * Rose (Life/Sorcerer) * Thor (Air/Smasher) * Storm (Air/Sorcerer) * Drax (Air/Brawler) * Black Widow (Dark/Quickshot) * Venom (Dark/Brawler) * Hulk (Earth/Brawler) * Captain America (Earth/Knight) * Doctor Doom (Earth/Sorcerer) * Human Torch (Fire/Brawler) * Deadpool (Fire/Quickshot Swashbuckler) * Daredevil (Fire/Knight) * Gamora (Life/Knight) * Green Goblin (Life/Bowslinger) * Groot (Life/Smasher) * Spider-Man (Light/Brawler) * Rogue (Light/Sorcerer) * Doctor Strange (Magic/Sorcerer) * Psylocke (Magic/Sentinel) * Hela (Magic/Brawler) * Iron Man (Tech/Brawler) * Hawkeye (Tech/Bowslinger) * Star-Lord (Tech/Quickshot) * Nick Fury (Tech/Quickshot) * Rocket Raccoon (Tech/Bazooker) * Cable (Tech/Bazooker) * Wolverine (Undead/Brawler) * Ghost Rider (Undead/Quickshot) * Domino (Undead/Sentinel) * Iceman (Water/Brawler) * Loki (Water/Sorcerer) * Hydro-Man (Water/Brawler) * Batman (Dark/Knight) * Superman (Air/Brawler) * Green Lantern (Light/Sorcerer) * Wonder Woman (Earth/Knight) * Flash (Air/Quickshot) * Green Arrow (Tech/Bowslinger) * Robin (Air/Sentinel) * Starfire (Light/Quickshot) * Cyborg (Tech/Bazooker) * Beast Boy (Life/Brawler) * Raven (Dark/Sorcerer) * Mad Mod (Magic/Sorcerer) * Brother Blood (Undead/Bazooker) * Control Freak (Tech/Brawler) * Poison Ivy (Life/Sentinel) * Joker (Fire/Quickshot) * Harley Quinn (Fire/Smasher) * Undyne (Water/Sentinel) * Sans (Air/Bazooker) * Mettaton EX (Tech/Quickshot) * Muffet (Undead/Swashbuckler) * Papyrus (Undead/Sentinel) * Weiss Schnee (Water/Knight) * Yang Xiao Long (Fire/Brawler) * Ruby Rose (Magic/Sentinel) * Blake Belladonna (Dark/Swashbuckler) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Water/Knight) * Patrick Star (Water/Brawler) * Slippery Soap (Water/Sorcerer) * Lori Loud (Water/Sentinel) * Lynn Loud Jr. (Fire/Brawler) * Lincoln Loud (Earth/Smasher) * Lana Loud (Earth/Smasher) * Leni Loud (Air/Knight) * Plankton (Tech/Smasher) * Jimmy Neutron (Tech/Bazooker) * Kitty Katswell (Tech/Quickshot) * Lisa Loud (Tech/Quickshot) * Cosmo (Magic/Sorcerer) * Lola Loud (Magic/Ninja) * Danny Phantom (Undead/Brawler) * Lucy Loud (Undead/Sorcerer) * Rudy Tabootie (Light/Bowslinger) * Luan Loud (Light/Bowslinger) * Mr. Blik (Dark/Smasher) * Luna Loud (Dark/Bazooker) * Banjo and Kazooie (Air/Smasher) * Ratchet & Clank (Tech/Bazooker Quickshot) * K.O. (Magic/Brawler) * Enid (Fire/Ninja) * Radicles (Light/Quickshot) * Dendy (Tech/Bowslinger) * T.K.O. (Dark/Brawler) * P.K.O (Light/Brawler) * TEnid (Dark/Knight) * TRad (Dark/Sorcerer) * TDendy (Dark/Smasher) * Carol (Earth/Bazooker) * General Grievous (Tech/Swashbuckler) * Baloo (Life/Smasher) * Baymax (Tech/Brawler) * Hulkbuster (Tech/Brawler) * Black Panther (Life/Brawler) Core Senseis * Drainstorm (Water/Bazooker) * Hot Kicks (Fire/Brawler) * Crystalaysia (Earth/Bowslinger) * Lilydra (Life/Sentinel) * Quack Attack (Air/Quickshot) * Monkeyan (Tech/Smasher) * Mathelical (Magic/Knight) * Rasta the Voodoo Doll (Undead/Swashbuckler) * Hash Bright (Light/Ninja) * Widower (Dark/Sorcerer) Packs PS4 and XBOX ONE Starter Pack * King Pen * Golden Queen * Krakatoa * Cross Crow * Swappable Tech Creation Crystal * Swappable Water Creation Crystal * 4 Trading Cards * Character Roster * Game * Portal Nintendo Switch Starter Pack * King Pen * Golden Queen * Krakatoa * Cross Crow * Swappable Tech Creation Crystal * Swappable Water Creation Crystal * 4 Trading Cards * Character Roster * Game PS4 and XBOX ONE Dark Edition Starter Pack * Dark King Pen * Dark Golden Queen * Dark Wolf Gang * Dark Krakatoa * Dark Cross Crow * Dark Night Crawler * Swappable Tech Creation Crystal * Swappable Water Creation Crystal * Swappable Dark Creation Crystal * Swappable Light Creation Crystal * 6 Trading Cards * 2-Sided Character Roster * Game * Portal Nintendo Switch Dark Edition Starter Pack * Dark King Pen * Dark Golden Queen * Dark Wolf Gang * Dark Krakatoa * Dark Cross Crow * Dark Night Crawler * Swappable Tech Creation Crystal * Swappable Water Creation Crystal * Swappable Dark Creation Crystal * Swappable Light Creation Crystal * 6 Trading Cards * 2-Sided Character Roster * Game PS4 and XBOX ONE OK K.O.! Let’s Be Heroes Edition Starter Pack * King Pen * Golden Queen * Krakatoa * Cross Crow * K.O. * Enid * Radicles * T.K.O. * Swappable Tech Creation Crystal * Swappable Water Creation Crystal * 8 Trading Cards * Character Roster * Game * Portal Nintendo Switch OK K.O.! Let’s Be Heroes Edition Starter Pack * King Pen * Golden Queen * Krakatoa * Cross Crow * K.O. * Enid * Radicles * T.K.O. * Swappable Tech Creation Crystal * Swappable Water Creation Crystal * 8 Trading Cards * Character Roster * GameCategory:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Action Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Skylanders Series